


The Past

by KawaiiStarChii



Series: UnderLight - An UnderTale AU Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Different Storyline, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiStarChii/pseuds/KawaiiStarChii
Summary: How did things turn out to be the way it is in this world? It all started with fear...fear turned into a war, that war resulted in the banishment of monsters after many have dusted, the monsters remained Underground with no light to shine on them and the separation caused tensions for the two races. The tension between the two races caused suicidal thoughts, then the child fell down a hole to the Underground to escape these thoughts. Then the human child died...everything changed since then.Let me tell you the story about the past. In full detail, children.





	1. My Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what was Chara's life like before falling?
> 
> Maybe this will explain why she hates humanity so much.

_"Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters. They lived in perfect harmony together and didn't fight with each other."_

_"One day, war broke out between the two races. The Humans attacked out of fear. Fear that the Monsters would take their souls and abuse the power of a human and monster soul. But it was all only a huge misunderstanding."_

_"After a long battle, the humans were victorious. Countless lives of innocent monsters were taken away. But not a single human soul was taken."_

_"The 7 most powerful wizards sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. A barrier that will separate monsterkind from humanity."_

_Many years later, in the year 201X,_

_"Legend says that those who climb the mountain, never return..."_

* * *

* * *

 

"Never return, huh?", I say to myself.

I looked away from the history book and looked around my surroundings. Many children around my age were either playing or talking. Laughing and giggling away, not giving a care in the world.

Not me. I'm not like any other human children. I'm...different and humanity doesn't like anyone that's different from them. And despite being a human myself, I'm not spared from the torture life brings me.

I sighed and got up, thinking that I shouldn't be around them. But...

*BONK*

"OW!"

I groaned, rubbing the back of my head in pain and looked to the side, finding a small rock covered in a little blood. I looked up and saw two boys, smirking at me as usual.

"Whatcha' doing huh, Chara? Alone as usual."

Not wanting to start a fight, I managed to muster up the courage to respond.

"Um, actually, I was just reading some monster and human history. It's pretty interesting and well...I feel bad for the monsters."

It's true. But unfortunately, no one else does.

"HAH! You feel bad for those wretched monsters?!"

"For your information, those creatures were the ones that started the war. Not the humans. It's in the name, ' **Monsters** '. **An imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening**. Clearly, they were thirsty for power, specifically the power of human souls, which is why they started the war. But the humans, not to mention one human is more powerful than the entire monster race, were able to defeat them. Do you understand?"

I sighed heavily as I watched them laugh at me. I endured it, but I know that what he said wasn't true. It wasn't the monster's fault at all. No human believes me. They have too much pride in themselves. I was always fond of monsters and always hated humanity for their actions. What can I say? You can't live a good life if you support monsters here. As I said, they don't like anyone different from them. Being a person who has a completely different perspective on humans and monsters makes me different from everyone else, as well as other things.

**I figured that I should tell my story.**

* * *

_"Well, it all started when I was born. I was born like any other normal child, except that I was born with a soul trait. Having a soul trait was no longer normal ever since the war between humans and monsters. Most humans had a soul trait, and along with it, magic back then."_

_"I guess you could say that most human children lost the ability to gain magic during childhood after the war ended. I was one of the few **special ones** as I had a special soul and I was also born at a  **random time**."_

_"I never knew my parents. No one knew who my **father** was. As for my mother, she...she didn't want me because I was simply born with a soul trait and soul magic. Afraid and disgusted of what I may become, she abandoned me."_

_"A nursery home then took me in. But years later, they couldn't keep me any longer. **I was on my own**."_

_"I went around the city and looked for a place to call my home, and hopefully, people to call my family. I would find different homes to live in and people to take me in, but it would only last a while until they no longer wanted me. They would always say the same words before I leave: ' **Who would want you anyway?'**. Home after home, family after family, I started to lose hope. I had no home to shelter me and no one to love or care for me in the end."_

_"I was admitted to a boarding school since it was time for me to go to school. My last family just registered me at the school and left me there. At least I have a home. But the madness didn't stop there."_

_"I was already getting bullied for being a **special child** and for looking so weird and different, telling me that I've looked like I've been to Hell and back. But there's more than that..."_

_"Other than verbal bullying...I was **abused** at school by my classmates and the adults as well. I had **no friends** that would stay with me or stick up for me. Many people would **accuse**  me of their wrongdoings. People would call me a ' **demon** '. They would also **mock** me and physically  **hurt** me so they could see if my 'magic and powers' would save me, but **nothing happens**."_

_"I doubt if I even have magic. I question my 'abilities' and existence. **Who am I? Am I even alive?** "_

_"It **was all because I felt bad for the monsters and defended them. It was all because I was different from everyone else.** "_

* * *

 

 _"It didn't make any sense at all._ ", I thought to myself, yet I ignored it and moved on.

But, the more I thought about what they said, what everyone else I met said to me, I decided that I had just enough.

All of a sudden, my chest felt heavy and tears began to stream down my cheeks. I turned and ran away. Telling my story and remembering those awful words made my heart hurt. It hurts to remind myself of the painful truth of reality. Out of humiliation, I turned and ran away to my room.

"HAH! Run away, little monster. Run away, you little  **demon**."

I decided that I'll prove that the legend was real, by becoming the first to fall down.

As well as to end my so-called "sinful existence". If they call me an abomination, if they call me a demon or a useless soul, then so be it. I'll give them what we all want. I don't want to live anymore.

 

That night, I decided to break out of the boarding school I was trapped in. I didn't care if the alarms went off or if the security spotted me. I just ran. I ran despite the obstacles, I ran despite the danger, I ran without daring to turn my head to see who's chasing me. I just kept running. No one's stopping me from my inevitable fate.

Once I got out of the exit, I ran as fast as I could towards the forest, where no one would dare to find me. I hid behind the trees and waited for my cue to run.

"HEY! One of your students escaped!"

"Who?"

"I think it was Chara."

"BAH! Who cares about that brat?! Why even bother go looking for her?!"

"Anyway, let's go back. At least that's one less child to deal with. Especially now we don't have to deal with that little demon."

"Alright, let's go guys."

"Hmph, good riddance."

Well, guess what? Once I'm gone, I'll be doing everyone in the world a HUGE favor.

Once they were gone, I took off once more. After all, I shouldn't keep the Devil waiting. After running for a while, I reached Mt. Ebott and climbed all the way to the top. Using all the strength I had, physical and mental strength, I managed to reach the top and stepped in front of the hole.

The hole that will eventually take me to Hell. I breathed heavily at the sight of it. It was dark, deep, and huge.

I closed my eyes. This is it, I will finally free myself from this world and I don't have to be a burden to anyone else anymore. I thought about the pain I've been through and the things they have told me and put them aside. It's all in the past now, I've forgiven the past. Just...jump.

Running towards the hole, I tripped over a vine and I fell into the hole that will lead me to the underground inferno if I don't survive the fall, where I'll probably meet my maker. I believe that I am indeed a demon and here I am, returning to where I came from.

 

As I descended deeper down into the hole, I closed my eyes and smiled, even though I'm unsure of what may happen to me.

 


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finds herself as dead, but someone else saw her as a living person. Chara was lost but was found. Presumed dead, but she's truly alive.
> 
> Chara's life in the Underground begins here, where she'll finally find not only a place to call "home", but also people, or monsters, to call her "family".

" _...._ "

" _Where am I?_ _Am I dead? Or am I alive?_ "

No, I couldn't be alive, it was a huge hole and I fell from a very tall height. I couldn't have survived that fall even if I tried!

But when I got up, I realized that something cushioned my fall and prevented my inevitable death.

I woke up on a bed of golden flowers. And they were...beautiful. I remember seeing those in my home city all the time.

But...am I in Heaven? No, I should be in Hell. I don't deserve to bear witness to this lovely scenery surrounding me. Ancient pillars surround me with lovely green vines wrapped around them. Indecipherable writings were engraved onto the pillars. The golden flowers were glowing below me and golden petals flutter everywhere in the air. And above me, many rays of light from the sun shined on me. 

I couldn't get up since I was a bit injured by the fall. But if it weren't for the golden flowers, I would've surely died.

But...why? Why am I still alive? Do I really deserve to live?

These questions run through my head, but something else popped up entirely. 

" _Help...someone help._ "

I need...help. I need medical aid and I want a loving and nurturing person to come to help me, heal me, and comfort me. Something that I never had in my entire life. I need love. I want love, and I want someone to care about me. While I am physically hurt, I'm also emotionally hurt. I just want someone to embrace me.

"Help...anyone? Help...someone...anyone..."

I kept calling for help, for someone to answer it, hoping and praying someone would come.

"Help..."

"Hey! I heard someone over there! Are you okay?"

Am I okay? What IS okay? Well, I'm fine I assume. But someone heard me! Finally! Someone is going to save me!

"Hello? Anyone there? Please answer me!"

I looked up and saw...

"Huh?!"

A monster. A young goat monster was standing tall before me and was staring at me in shock. I stared back at the goat in astonishment.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you...?"

The monster extended his hand to me. I hesitated first and looked down, shaking my head as I refused his offer for help. Can I trust him? He seemed to have read my mind because he grabbed a freshly grown golden flower and held it out for me. I stared at the flower, then at the monster. I reached for the flower and accepted his help. I trust him now.

The monster smiled as I got up and said, "Hey, what's your name human?"

I paused for a second before responding, " **Chara**."

" **Chara** , huh? That's a nice name. My name is **Asriel**. **Prince Asriel Dreemurr**."

I smiled. From the friendly tone in his voice, I knew, finally...I found a friend. "It's nice to meet you, Asriel." And we kept walking. As we exited the flowerbed, more golden flowers grow and sprout with every step I took on the hard ground as if I'm giving life to new flowers. It fills me with curiosity and awe. Asriel helped me walk properly and guided me through the Underground since I'm still injured. All was peace and quiet until, "Oh! We're here! I'll show you to my mom, the Queen!"

I looked up to see a young goat woman, who was taller than Asriel.

"Asriel, my child, who is your new friend over there?"

Asriel immediately ran to his mother's side and hugged her, "Mom! My wish came true! I've found someone to be my friend!" He pointed at me, gesturing for his mom to look at me, "This is Chara. Chara is a human who just fell down here from the surface world! Can we adopt her? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

Toriel had a concerned look on her face as she examined me. Bruises and cuts were everywhere, all over my face. Scratch marks and loose threads, as well as dirt and dust, were all over my clothes. Many of the golden flower petals were stuck on my clothes too. She smiled at me with a soft and genuine smile and nodded, "Of course Chara can stay."

I was shocked. I never knew I would immediately find a home in the land of monsters. It's too generous, too convenient, too good to be true. This...can't be real, this isn't happening, is it? "Oh but, your Majesty, you don't have to do that for me. It's fine. You don't have to pretend to care. I know you hate my kind."

"C'mon Chara! Of course, we care and we don't hate your kind! I insist!" Asriel was pretty much eager. But if that's true then...I've found a home. A true home. And I've also found...a friend.


	3. My Diary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entries that are written by Chara about her life in the Underground. Life goes great, until...

**Day 1:**

Life in the Underground so far is great. Queen Toriel fed us all butterscotch pie to celebrate my arrival. It was delicious! It's been so long since I ate good food. I felt better and my wounds healed as I ate.

**Note: Monster food in the Underground heals!**

I actually got to meet the King himself, King Asgore. I thought he wouldn't approve of me staying or my presence in general, but he was really friendly and he welcomed me with open arms. As we ate, he told me stories of humanity and monsterkind in the past.

Before, when they ruled together as one, King Asgore and the king of humanity shared a brother-like relationship and were inseparable. Apparently, the king also had 7 children, expecting another one soon. Those 7 children became the most powerful wizards to exist in history and were the ones responsible for creating the magical barrier that separated the monsters from humanity.

It was kind of sad that the whole fight started when the king of humanity came up to King Asgore and argued about how hostile the monsters acted towards the humans, while that was only a lie. The two argued and they had a negative influence on their people, in which the fear that monsters would become more powerful if they took a human's soul, influenced the war. Although many monsters were turned to dust, not one single human soul was taken.

**Note: 1 human soul = All monster souls combined.**

Even though the pacifism of monsters was proven, they were still banished and were shown no mercy from the humans.

**Note: Another reason to hate humanity. They just don't seem to see things through or take the time to understand.**

Due to the absence of monsters, magic was barely used anymore and new technology was developed so there was no need for magic at all. And no other being was there to influence anyone with magic, so the use of magic became history and only existed in the old books. However, magic didn't disappear completely. Some human children still have the ability to gain a human soul trait and magic. But that's rare...I'm a rare case. I barely bother to look at my soul.

**Note: Check soul color and discover soul trait and potentials. Also, study other traits too.**

Oh! Queen Toriel is calling us to bed! Asriel and I share a room together but we have separate beds. The bed is so comfy!! I could just...sleep in it forever...

 

**Day 5:**

I was silent for most of the time, I didn't really want to talk to the Dreemurr family. Who knows? Maybe they really hate me.

I'm having second guesses about this family and I have my doubts. Perhaps they despise my existence or, deep down, they want to kill me and make my life more miserable than it already was. I don't mind, though. My life has been nothing but hell. So I wouldn't be surprised.

But...they showed me **kindness**. True, genuine love and they were always **patient** with me. Whenever I was frightened or in danger, they showed me true  **bravery**. They taught me how to make the right choices, to forgive, to do  **justice** , not to seek vengeance. They assured me to be myself, to follow my principles, and to be honest with myself. As well as to have  **integrity** and pride in myself. Whenever I messed up or failed to do something, they told me to express  **perseverance**. To never give up and to try again.

And most importantly, when I wanted to give up my life, they told me to stay  **determined**.

I love living here. I think...I've finally found a home to shelter me and a family that will care for me! No, I KNOW I've found it! I'm so happy! I'm actually...crying while writing this...but I'm smiling too because I'm safe now. 

 

**Day 9:**

Asriel and I went outside to play with the flowers! They were pretty, as usual!

I dunno why Asriel brought that video camera with him. But I guess he wanted to record me doing my creepy face!

I honestly don't know how I could make a creepy face, but I guess all the corrupt evil humanity has done became a negative influence on me, so much that...I've become to look like their true selves.

**Note: It's so scary even I don't want to look in the mirror! Teehee! I'm scared of myself!**

Anyway. I scared him so good that he screamed and fell backward! I laughed, genuinely. And soon, he laughed it off too. Until he realized that he had the lens cap on. I refused to do it again and smirked at him as I shook my head to his orders. He looked helpless and his expression was priceless! He was so enraged as I stuck out my tongue at him, just to be silly and teasing. He threw a tantrum, but eventually gave up. In the end, we laughed it off.

We decided to take a family photo together later in the afternoon and I hid my face behind the bouquet of flowers we've gathered. No one has to see it anyways. The photo was then framed and placed in me and Asriel's bedroom. We all looked so peaceful. Even though we only saw Asriel's face.

After that, I drew a picture of a golden flower and hung it up in me and Asriel's room. It looked simple...but he loved it! And I'm glad!

 ~~Queen Toriel~~ , Mom, kept cracking up jokes and puns, I laughed so hard that I rolled onto the floor while clutching my stomach! I also told some jokes, too and everyone ended up laughing! Though, I feel like the laughter I let out was...bitter.

 

**Day 13:**

**WHERE ARE THE KNIVES?**

 

**WHERE ARE THE SHARP TOOLS?**

 

**WHERE DID SHE HIDE THEM?**

 

**Day 19:**

I made a hand-knit pink sweater for King Dad! The sweater said "Mr. Day Guy." I don't really know much about knitting or how to do it expertly, but it was a normal thing for me to sew up my clothes when they get torn.

Although it's not the best, I tried my hardest and put so much love and effort into it! And it looks like all that effort was enough because King Dad loved it! He loved it so much he wore it all day! I'm was so glad to have made him happy! He was having a bad day, after all. Some of his fur got stuck in the drain due to his arm getting stuck in it.

I also made him macaroni art of the golden flowers. It's hung up in his room right now.

In fact, speaking of flowers, me and King Dad went outside to tend to the flowers. He had me cut off the weeds of old flowers as he planted and watered new flowers. I looked at the Worn Dagger and got to work. When I was finished, I kept the Worn Dagger with me. King Dad asked me where it was but I told him that I lost it and I went to go "find it". I lied to him, saying that I couldn't find it minutes later.

I went immediately to my room after apologizing for losing it and then, gripping the dagger, I cut my wrists.

I kept doing it until Asriel caught me as he entered our bedroom, his eyes widened.

...

He ended bandaging me, promising not to tell King Dad and Queen Mom as long as I stop doing this to myself.

Oh, Asriel...I can't keep that promise. I'm sorry...

Dangit, I got some of my blood on this!

 

**Day 21:**

King Dad decided to call the rest of the monsters for a "special ceremony". Huh, I wonder what for?


	4. The Ceremony

**Blood. Everywhere. Everyone is dead. Everyone is gone.**

**Dust flows through the wind.**

**The survivors hide in the shadows, doomed to never see the sun nor the surface ever again.**

**You looked around...**

**The Underground has gone empty.**

**All that remains is you and another child, with closed eyes and a sinister, yet childish smile on his face.**

**A child, no a monster. A flower, no it's Asriel. A heart, no a soul, nearly turning grey. Another determined child...holding the soul. It's hers. The child looks scared.**

**The next thing you remember is the murderer pointing their finger at you. "You did this to me...it's all YOUR fault."**

**You think it's your fault...if the child says it's your fault, then it is.**

**YOURFAULTYOURFAULT **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT** **YOURFAULTYOURFAULT****

* * *

It was a day unlike any other. Strangely, when Chara woke up this morning, she was filled with joy. More so than usual. Waking up to her older stepbrother's voice, she jolted out of bed and ran downstairs with him, laughing as she tries to beat him to the kitchen first. Queen Toriel tells them to dress their very best. Asriel wears his prince-in-training uniform as well as a purple cape with the Delta Rune symbol on it. Chara wears the same cape as well as a flower crown. They stepped outside and the ceremony began.

"Citizens of the Underground! I bring you all here together on this very day for a momentous occasion and celebration. As you all know, the newest addition to the Royal Dreemurr family, Chara, a fallen human from the surface world where the humans reside, and my son, Prince Asriel Dreemurr, have formed a powerful friendship over the course of time that Chara has been with us. A friendship deemed unbreakable and inseparable. Chara has shown kindness and mercy to Asriel when he took her in, and Asriel has always been there for Chara even when she didn't need it. Chara has learned to accept themselves and have come to show love and affection towards our family. Despite the sad times, Chara persisted and moved on, knowing that we were with her no matter what. Asriel has never stopped caring for Chara and Chara never stopped caring for Asriel and has come to care deeply for Asriel very much. They became best friends, close as siblings and stuck together no matter what. This powerful friendship between a human and monster has sparked hope and motivation within me, my wife, all of you as well. To see a powerful bond and friendship form between two different races that became enemies years ago showed us that we have a chance to reconcile and reunite with humanity once we escape from this underground prison. If a human such as Chara can make friends with a monster like my son Asriel, then there's no doubt we'd be able to repair our friendship with the humans."

"And it's not just that, Chara has made friends with many monsters here in the Underground and has treated them fairly. Monsterkind has become a family for Chara and Chara has become a part of our family as well. Her **bravery** ,  **justice** ,  **kindness** ,  **patience** ,  **integrity** , **perseverance** , and  **determination** are greatly appreciated. Chara is a very unique and special human because she will be our hope and future! She will set us free! She will be the angel that has seen the surface that will free us all from the Underground, leaving it empty! We will be freed and we will rejoice thanks to Chara. Chara is the hope and future of humans and monsters!"

The monsters cheered and rejoiced in joy. Chara could only look around in awe and cry happily. She has found a family who is depending on her. She's their only hope, so she will be the one to free them all. They didn't deserve to be trapped Underground, Chara thought, she will free them and reunite them with humanity. She smiled, she will find a way to save them all.

Chara turned around to see Asriel holding a golden heart locket with the Delta Rune symbol on it. Chara took out a similar looking locket, except the heart is upside-down, like a monster's soul, with the same Delta Rune symbol on it. They both gave each other the lockets. Chara getting the one with the right side up heart and Asriel getting the upside down heart. They both smiled at each other, holding hands, and celebrating along with the rest of monsterkind.

Chara couldn't help but cry happily once more...here, she is finally appreciated and loved genuinely by others. Unlike in her previous life on the Surface. She owes it to them for showing her kindness and giving her another chance, motivation, and a reason to live and staying determined. Chara is determined. Filled with **Determination**.

At evening before the ceremony ended, Chara sits, playing a melodic piece on the piano at Waterfall, a gift to the royal family. She called the song, "His Theme". It was a song dedicated to Asriel. When she was finished, Asriel smiles but ends up crying like a baby. Chara smiles. She was glad to be able to put her talent to use. The song echoes throughout the Underground and it brings all of monsterkind in awe and tears. The stars glimmer, following around with the beat of the music, glowing brighter and brighter.

Soon, they will all be set free. And Chara will do anything to make that happen. Chara thinks of a way as she bows in front of the audience. It rains soon after, but Chara doesn't care.


End file.
